After the Party
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Hope gets drunk again, and Kyoya has to deal with her, and making sure that the kids (Melody and River) don't see their mother like this. WARNING! Lot's of dirty scenes, vulgar language, and drunkenness. R&R at your own risk.


**Song Of Hope: Yep, I made another drunk Hope story! R&R**

Kyoya was dragging a very drunk Hope into their apartment.

"Come on, I think you had five too many drinks at that party." She giggled.

"I don't think I had enough to drink." She hiccuped.

"Momma." They both looked at their six year old daughter Melody. Melody looked like an in between mixture between Hope and Kyoya, having Kyoya's eyes and his little fangs, but Hope's brown hair, which was in two pigtails. She was wearing red footsie pajamas. "Momma, why are you acting so silly?" Kyoya looked down at his elder daughter.

"Is River in bed?" Melody nodded. "Good, she doesn't need to know this." Hope smiled.

"What's so bad about her knowing?" She cupped her hands to her mouth. "River honey, come on out!" Kyoya covered her mouth.

"Your mother is drunk. I'll explain that after I get her in bed." Kyoya dragged Hope up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just a little tipsy!" Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"If I had known that party had alcohol, I wouldn't have gone or let you go." She smiled at him.

"Oh come (hic) on Kyoya! It was Madoka (hic) and Ginga's tenth anniversary. I'm really (hic) happy for them (hic)." He rolled his eyes.

"And there you go with the hiccups again. Every time you get drunk, you hiccup like crazy!"

"Kyoya, I'm not (hic) drunk, I'm tipsy, and I've (hic) gotten drunk at Ginga and (hic) Madoka's wedding, Ryuuga and Hikaru's (hic) wedding (**AN: yes, I'm shipping them now! DON'T HURT ME!**), and last (hic) New Years."

"Don't forget that time when you had those vodka chocolates."

"That was (hic) your fault! But you know (hic) what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad I got a (hic) kiss from such a sexy guy." She leaned forward from the bed in a sexy way, and it was hard for Kyoya not to ogle her boobs because of her sweet heart neckline green satin dress. It simply screamed out "HEY, I'VE GOT LARGE BOOBIES, COME AND GAWK AT THEM". He knew that she wanted sex if she was doing that, and honestly, it was better when she was drunk, at least for him, and her too, because amazingly, she could always recall everything that happened when she was drunk. Honestly, since he'd had a pretty good day up until that party, he did too, but knowing Melody was still awake, he couldn't.

"Not now Hope. I've got to put Melody to bed now." She pouted.

"Really? Right now?"

"It's not that I'm not in the mood, but did you ever walk in on your parents before?" She shook her head.

"No."

"Then let's keep it like that for Melody and River." She sighed, flopping down on the pillow.

"Fine have it (hic) your way meanie. See if (hic) you get any tonight (hic)." He rolled his eyes and walked out to see Melody right in front of the door.

"What won't you get any of?"

"If you mother has it her way, no more sleep for me."

"Oh. Papa, could you come tuck me in?" He nodded. The six year old rubbed her eyes as Kyoya picked her up and let her chin rest on his shoulder. He brought her to her bright pink bedroom (which Hope did not approve of) and laid her down on her bed, pulling up her red covers. "Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that Momma was drunk earlier. What does that mean?" He sighed and sat down on her bed.

"You know when you're mother forgets to take her special meds, the ones we're getting River tested for to see if she needs them, and acts a little cuckoo, dancing around and singing randomly?" She nodded. "It's kinda like that, but she gets really goofy, giggly, and starts hiccuping."

"So, did she forget some sort of other special meds?" Kyoya laughed.

"No, she had a bit too much of something else."

"What?"

"It's a little something called alcohol, and you'll learn about it when you're older."

"But I want to know now!" He sighed. She was like the melding pot of their worse qualities, with a terrible temper, extreme stubbornness, and both of their persistence. It's not that she didn't have any good qualities, but she shared the bad qualities that both her parents had, because they melded into her.

"You'll find out when you're older, now go to bed sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead. She yawned.

"But I'm not tired." He nodded.

"Sure you're not, but try and sleep anyways." She nodded sleepily.

"Okay Papa." She fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he got up. He left and passed by River's door, so he peaked inside the bright yellow room, where River was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed the door.

"Kyoya!" He sighed. He walked into his bedroom.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"You remember that I sober up really fast, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, now that the alcohol has done its job, I'm not so, let's say, clumsy anymore," She turned so her back was facing him, "but I still need help with my zipper. It seems to be stuck. Could you be a dear and get it off?" He smirked.

"Alright."

**Song Of Hope: No, I was NOT going to write a lemon fic! I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON! R&R**


End file.
